Truth Or Dare!
by SoulEaterIsLIFE
Summary: Hello! This is a Truth Or Dare with the Soul Eater cast! Tell me your dares so I can use them on the victims..er..I mean Soul Eater cast. ENJOY! Warning: contains complete randomness.
1. Hello!

Truth or Dare!

Hey,what up guys? New here, and what better way to announce my arival than to post a new classic Truth Or Dare thingy!Just send in your Dare ( or Truth ) and iam gonna use them on...THE SOUL EATER CAST!

YAAAAHOOOOOOOOOO!

Life: Hello! I AM THE HOST! BOOYAH!

Maka: How did i get here?

Soul: Me Too...

Black*Star: I KNEW IT! ANYBODY WHO IS ANYBODY WOULD MAKW ME THE STAR OF TH-

Tsubaki: Black*Star...please be quite

Kid: Great shinigami...can i shoot him now?

Liz: Not now Kid...Iam doing my make-up

Patty: Hehehehehhehehehehehe

Life: Ummmmmm Ok...So anyway, send in your dares or truths so i can tort-... er... I mean entertain our vict-...GUEST! GUEST! I said guest!

Soul Eater Cast: O_O ...

So...TaTa for now!


	2. Yeah!

Disclaimer: Nope...*died*

Life: Hey Guys

Maka: Someone please get us out of this hellhole

Life: Time for a Truth Or Dare chapter! Muwahahahahahaha

Soul Eater cast: O_O

Life: The first one is from:

**Tsukiko-Chama**

Soul Dare: I dare you to make out with Black*Star

Maka Dare: I dare you to Maka-chop Kid asymmetrically

Black*Star Dare : i dare you to shut up for an entire day OR Admit that you will NEVER surpass God

Tsubaki Truth: How often do people make a comment on your...erm...chest

Death the Kid Truth: Why do you shoot with your pinkies instead of your trigger finger

Liz Dare: I dare you to not do anything to your hair or wear makeup of any sort and walk into a crowd of boys at the mall

Patty Truth: seriosly, what's with the girraffes

Life: Okay... LETS DO THIS!

Soul: What? Cool guys are not gay

Black*Star: A STAR LIKE ME WON'T-

Life: *Holds up Banana Bazooka she stole* DO IT DAMMNIT!

Soul and Black*Star: O_O...fine...*Makes out*

Liz: *takes a pic*

Kid: Holy Shinigami...

Patty: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

Tsubaki: Oh my...

Maka:: Gross...

Life: Okay! Maka's Turn!

Maka: Maka-Chop!

Soul: At least its not me this time

Kid: GAH! ONLY ONE SIDE OF MY HEAD IS DENTED AND THE OTHER IS NOT! MAKA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!

Maka: ummm...

Life: Black*Star's turn!

Black*Star: ANYONE AS GREAT AS A STAR LIKE ME CAN DO A EASY DARE LIKE TH-

Life: STFU!

Black*Star: ...

Life: Tsubaki's turn!

Tsubaki: ummm...not very often...I don't keep count...

Life:ehhh...uh...okay...KID'S TURN!

Kid: OH SHIT

Life: well?

Patty: hehehehehe

Liz: *smacks forehead*

Kid: Its easier to use Liz and Patty.

Life: Really?

Maka: *sneaks away*

Life: Ha! gotcha!

Maka:GAH

Life: As punishment, you must go into the closet with...Soul! :P

Maka and Soul: EH?

*Shoves them into closet, after about 30 secounds noises are being heard*

Life: Okay well those two seem...busy,ON WITH THE TORT-I MEAN DARES!

Soul Eater Cast: Aww shit...

Life: Liz!

Liz: DO I HAVE TO! ugh, fine give me a sec...* walks into mall and into a crowd of boys *

Boys: AHHHHHH THE HORROR...SOMEONE EAT MY EYES...MONSTER!

Liz: ...

Black*Star: * muffeld laugh *

Life: Pattty!

Patty: hehehe because they make Kid cry hehehehe

Kid: ITS ASYMMETRICALLY SPOTTED!

Life:LoL

Tsubaki: ummmm

Life: THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! Keep the Dares rolling in please! But before I go...

* Hands Tsukiko-Chama a soul cookie and pats head * good slave

Life: Did I forget something...NAH...Hey, has anyone seen Maka or Soul?

*Screen goes black*


	3. CLICK HERE

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~LETS BEGIN!

Disclaimer: ugh...please don't remind me

Life: Hello, and welcome to another chapter to Truth or Dare!

Soul: may the cool gods have mercy on us

Maka: shut up Soul.

Life: do you two not remember what happend last chapter?

Maka and Soul: no...why?

Life: O_O... ummm never mind

Black*Star: YAHOOOOOOOO!

Maka: MAKA - CHOP!

Life: Thanks Maka.

Maka: no prob.

Liz: -_-

Kid: X_X

Patty: XD

Life: okay here are the dares and stuff! the first one is:

Shadow Of The Fire:

Soul: I dare you to pinch Makas' ass

Maka : Truth, have you had a dream involving Soul?

Black'star : Truth, who are you most afraid of fighting: Asura (Demon God), Shinigami, Mifune or Maka?

Tsubaki: Truth, how many times has Black'star "snuck" into tho womens' hot spring?

Death the Kid: I dare you to watch in the mirror for an entire hour without saying a word about the strippes in you hair

Liz: I dare you to walk in an old hunted mansion and spend the night there

Patty: Truth, are you just playing dumb or...

Spirit: I dare you to walk into a bar and scream "I'm a sissy"

Crona: I dare you to spend a day in an amusement park with Soul Eater Cast

Ragnarok: I dare you to be nice to Crona for an entire day

Shinigami : Truth, who is more powerful, Stein or Spirit?

Stein : Truth, what is the most sick thing you have ever disected?

Life: dis is gonna be fun...

Soul Eater cast: oh shit...

Life: Okay, Soul!

Soul: *pinches Makas ass*

Maka: EEEK! * turns around * MAKA-CHOP

Soul is on the ground bleeding.

Life: Maka!

Maka: Yes, and thats all iam saying.

Life: I KNEW IT!

Spirit: * pops out of no where* WHAT DID THAT NO GOOD WEAPON DO TO MY MAKA!

Life then hits him with a lead pipe.

Life: okay...Black*Star!

Black*Star: THE GREAT ME IS NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHIN-

Life:*holds up lead pipe*

Black*Star:* mumbles Makas name *

Maka: *smiles*

Patty: heheheheheh

Kid: geez

Life:Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: 42 times

Black*Star: hehe

Life: Kid! hehehhehehehehe this is gonnna be fun

Kid: NO NO NO NO NO N-

Life: DAMMNIT JUST DO IT!

Kid: ...fine...

Kid is now standing in front of a mirror

One hour later

Life: ok, times up you can-

Kid falls dead to the floor.

Life: go now...oh well, Liz!

Liz: BUH BUH BUH-

Life: NO BUTS!*shoves her into haunted house*

Liz:WAHHHHHHH

The next day Liz is found passed out at the house doors.

Life: Patty!

Patty: YEP YEP YEP! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

Life:Spirit!

Spirit: *walks into bar and screams ' iam a sissy'*

Due to the following outcome, this content is not displayed

Life: wow, didn't know he could run that fast

Tsubaki: I thought he would stay at the bar...hm

Life: Crona! Ragnarok! You two's dares will be shown in my oneshot collection!Now...SHINIGAMI!

Shinigami: neither, Maka is.

Maka: * poking the still sleeping Soul with her book * Eh?

Life: Stein!

Stein: Spirit.

Spirit: *still running* THAT HURTS PEOPLES FEELING YA KNOW!

Life: okay thats it, oh, and please remember that anydares that are M rated and kills off charcarcters ( other than me ) will not be done.

* Gives Shadow Of The Fire a soul cookie and pats head * good slave thingy

BYE BYE

*Screen goes black*


	4. READ ME!

LETS GET THIS PARTY STAR-TED!

Disclaimer: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME *holds up lead pipe*

Life: HI PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!

Kid: oh shit, shes back...

Life: hehehehehe

Crona: I don't know how to deal with this!

Life: Okay! Todays Dare is:

:

Teheee~

:3 it's Truth or Dare tiiimee! :)

maka: i dare you to don't read any book for a whole week.

Soul: i dare you to kiss maka :D!

Kid: i dare you to eat asymmetrical food.

black star: truth, do you looove Tsubaki *_*?

liz: i dare you to dress up like a hobo! :D

chrona: i dare you to kiss kid and deal with it!

medusa: i dare you to eat snake meat :P

shinigami: truth, are those things your hands, or are they gloves?

hanahana~

Life: BOOYAH!

Medusa: damn...

Life: LETS DO THIS * holds up lead pipe *Maka!

Maka: Fine...

One week later...

Maka:...

Life: Why does Maka look like she just died?

Maka:...

Life: Oh well...Soul! Cheer Maka up!

Soul: Cool..*kisses Maka*

Maka:*springs back to life* MAKA-CHOP!

Soul: WTF I thought girls are supposed to be happy!

Black*Star: This is fucking funny

Life: *hits Black*Star with lead pipe*NO BAD LANGUAGE FOOL!

Black*Star: X_X

Tsubaki: Oh Black*Star...

Liz: Lol

Patty: hehehehehehe

Life: Okay thats over...Kid!

Kid: DAMMNIT! * eats asymmetrical food *

Life,Tsubaki and Liz: Well...?

Kid: *falls over*

Life: LOL

Patty:HAHAHAHAH

Liz: Kid? Kid!

Life: Lol okay...Black*Star!

Black*Star:THE GREAT ME WILL NAVER REVEAL HIS FEELINGS FOR TSU-

Life: LEAD PIPE POWERS GO!

Black*Star: MY BALLS! MY GODLY BALLS! WHY IN HELL IN YOU HIT ME _THERE!_

( Laptop forgotten on the desk, Life is now on the ground laughing her ass off while writing this )

Life: TELL US OR FACE MY WRATH!

Black*Star: YESSSSSSS I LOVE HER NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!

Life: Thats more like it...

Tsubaki: O/O

Maka: AWWWWWWWW

Soul: Thats cool I guess

Liz: Gossip!

Life: STFU!

Soul Eater Cast: O_O

Life: Liz!

Liz:...fine...

5 mins later and Liz is now dressed p like a hobo.

Liz: I...LOOK...SO...DAMN...UGLY!*cries*

Kid: YOU LOOK SYMMETRICAL!

Life: ...

Crona: I don't know how to deal with this

Maka: Wow

Soul: Yeah...

Life: Crona your next!

( Also to you Crona fans, The Dare Crona and Ragnarok had to do last chapter will be posted in ' Soul Eater Oneshots Trash Bin' On 3/2/2011 maybe earlier... P.S. CHEESE~)

Crona: BUH BUH BUH I DON'T KNO-

Life: DEAL WITH IT OR RAGARNOK GETS IT!

Crona: o-okay * kisses kid then goes to emo corner and is chanting ' I can deal with this ' over and over again *

Kid: HOLY...WHAT JUST HAPPEND

Life RETARD! OBEY YOUR MASTER!

Kid:...

Life: hehehehehe I really like this one... * whispers a thank you to * MEDUSA EAT SNAKE MEAT OR DIE! * holds up a banana bazooka she stole from Rin Writers *

Medusa: EHHHHHH!

Life: **DO...IT...OR...BE...RAPED...BY...MY...TEDDY...BEAR *** holds up a poor looking teddy bear *

Medusa: * eats snake meat *

Medusa is now vomiting with Life taping the whole thing.

Life: hehehe

Patty XD

Tsubaki: oh dear...

Black*Star: PFFT HA

Life: hehehe...SHINIGAMI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!

Shinigami: Hey,hey wats up? did someone call my name?

Life: Maka...

Maka: *holds up a book*

Soul: Dude, not cool. man, if I were you shinigami-sama...I would RUN

Life: Now...Tells us...

Shinigami:

Life *points bazooka at him with a crazed look on her face* **TELLS US YOU FOOL OR SLEEP WITH EXCALIBER!**

Shinigami: oh...shit...

Life:WELL?

Shinigami: Hands, their hands...

Life: * puts bazooka down * Thank You...Maka...

Maka:* puts book down *

Life: That was easy... well thats all we have for today...

Soul eater Cast: ?

Life: Your Safe...

Soul Eater Cast: YAY!

Life: _For Now..._

Soul Eater Cast: **DAMMNIT!**

Life: hehehe Oh well. you guy are gonna have to wait for next chapter to what I put them through next...PLEASE SEND DARES!

Dear blackbloodbaby

Your chapter is next, good for you.

Love , Life , The girl who will eat your brain, spit it back out, than dance with Excaliber.

Life is now handing a soul cookie and pats their head

Life: Good, slave, good,... keep sending dares...

Dear Tsukiko-Chama and Shadow Of The Fire

SEND...MORE...DARES...LIKE...**NOW!**

...and you will get a soul cookie...

Love, Life ,

P.S asklamddmkew hnpcgmrekjgnw cw;kgnelmx,bwgv,ebmxergvlejwbgcegfrnvelnc

( head desk )

BYE BYE-

Excaliber comes into view.

Oh shit...**RUN!**

*Screen goes black*


	5. HOLY GUZUNGAS!

Warning: CRACK AHEAD!

Disclaimer: GAH

Life: Oh, Why Hellooooooooo~

Soul Eater Cast: RUNNNNNN

Life: *Ties them up* heheheh not today,not today...

Liz: Danmmit!

Soul: shit...

Life: OKAY LETS GO!

This is from:

blackbloodbaby

YAY TRUTH OR DARE!

Dares~

Maka: I dare you make out with Chrona!

Chrona: Knock out Ragnarok, then punch Medusa. After that announce that Maka is your one true love. If rejected I will kill her!

Liz: Walk around screaming that Kid is assymetrical trash.

Soul: Let me feed you to the wolves! (From me, a Soul hater)

Shinigami: TAKE OFF THE MASK!

Truth:

Ragnarok: What are your true feelings for Chrona?

-Laughs at the SE casts amazed faces and runs away, chuckling like a mad woman-

Life: *laughs with her* Ahem, rememeber, any dares that kill, that person will be brought back to life next chapter

Soul Eater cast: Thank god...

Life: or not...

Soul Eater cast: ...

Life: Okay...Ready...Set...MAKA!

Maka: *makes out with Crona*

Crona: I don't know how to deal with this!

Life: **DEAL...WITH...IT!**

Crona: ...

Life: CRONA!

Crona: buh- I just- I-

Life:*holds up lead pipe*

Crona: o-okay

Crona then knocks out Ragnarok, punched Medusa, Said ' I love Maka Albarn ' then hides from Soul's angry face.

Soul: ...

Life: hehehehehehe

Maka: ummm well you see Crona I lo-

blackbloodbaby walks in and then hits Maka with a banana bazooka I let them borrow.

Maka: WHAT THE- you don't even know what I was going to say...*dies*

Rest of Soul Eater cast: O_O ...Maka?...

Life: HEY!

blackbloodbaby: OOPS, hehehehe... *walks out with Exaliber* FOOL

Life: What just happend?...Oh Well...LIZ!

Liz: This is gonna be fun *walks around screaming stuff about Kid*

Kid:Liz! how could you? * dies *

Life: LOL

Black*Star: YAHOOOOO! THE GREAT ME IS GETTING TIS ON TAPE! BOOYAAAHHHH-

Life: **DON'T...STEAL...MY...LINE...**

Black*Star: yes...mam...

Tsubaki: Oh my...

Patty: HEHEHAAHEHEHAHAH

Life: I think Pattys on crack...OK! Liz your done

Liz: Yayz!

Kid: *Still on floor*

Life: Kid don't have no balls...SOUL!

blackbloodbaby walks in (again) and throws Soul in a pit of wolves.

Life: *high fives blackbloodbaby* hehehehehehehe

blackbloodbaby: TASTE FUR YOU ALBINO DICK!

Life: *ROFL*

Tsubaki: uh...

Black*Star: SOUL! MY BUDDEH!

Life: hahahaha ok...moving on...blackbloodbaby,please do the honers

blackbloodbaby: OKIE DOKIE...Ahem...SHIMIGAMI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE

Life: GAH...* head desking from laughter *kasebgfaoerbg;kjrbewkovbwhle2ijqchlnaslfg;br

Shinigami: Helloooooo~

Life: *stops laughing and holds up lead pipe* I SAID STOP STEALING MY LINES!

Shinigami:...

blackbloodbaby: now...TAKE OFF THAT MASK!

Shinigami: *takes off mask*

Everybody but Ragnarok,blackbloodbaby and Life: OH THE HORROR *dies*

Ragnarok: Ive seen worse...I FOUND A CARROT!

Life and blackbloodbaby: * Is eating popcorn and soda * this is good shit

Ragnarok: I STILL FOUND A CARROT!

Life: okay! Thats all for today! Now I have to- WAIT DON'T-

blackbloodbaby is seen in the background running off with Life's supply of soul cookies

blackbloodbaby: YAYZ * runs off screen *

Life: WTF? YOU GET BACK HERE!

blackbloodbaby suddenly appears on screen with a HUGE banana, hits the camra then runs away...with all the cookies... again...laughing like a mad woman...

Due to technical problems, this episode has been cut short. Please support the SoulEaterIsLIFE productions by sending in reviews, also ask about our ne-

Life: CUT THE SHIT WITH THE BLAH

(Screen goes black)


	6. SHADOW U R EPIC!

Hello~ MY FANS IAM BACK!

Disclaimer: SHIT

BOOYAH!

Life:HEY HEY WATS UP?

Black*Star: FUCK

Life:* hits him with lead pipe * NO BAD TALK!

Black*Star: YOU CAN NOT CONTROL M-

LIfe: *holds up a HUGE lead pipe*

Black*Star:...

Life:Okay lets get started:

Shadow Of The Fire

Soul: I dare you to ask Maka out

Maka: Truth, spild the beans about that dream

Black*star: I dare you to submit completely to Tsubaki for 24 hours

Tsubaki: Truth, what is Black*stars' deepest secret?

Death the Kid: I dare you to write your name ten times on a billboard

Liz: I dare you to ask Stein to give you the same size boobs as Patty

Patty: Truth, how many times have you used your speciel preciesion on Kid?

Spirit: Truth, Kami (Makas' mom) comes to town or Straff reasignment, witch would you like?

Crona: I dare you to write a book about poetry

Asura: Truth, what is your biggest fear?

Justin: I dare you to change the song in your earphones

Marie: I dare you to speeddate

Stein: I dare you to go to a bar with Spirit

Life: THANK YOU FOR DA DARE!*epic face*

Maka: Holy...

Life: READY...SET...SOUL!

Soul: I kinda like this one, Maka, will you go out with me?

Maka: O/O

Life: If you say no...I will make Kid shoot you...

Kid:EH?

Maka:Ok Soul...

Soul: Cool

Life: *Fangirl scream* Ok ok...Now Maka...* wiggily eyebrows *

Maka: It was about...IT

Life: AHHHHHHHHHHHH *fangirl scream*

Maka and Soul: O/O

Black*Star: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

Life: Black*Star...

Black*Star: *sinks in an emo corner*

Life: Black*Star ...DO IT OR ELSE YOU WILL HAVE SEX WITH EXCALIBE-

Black*Star: *clings to Tsubaki *

Tsubaki: O/O

Life: Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: er...well...you see... Black*Star once 'went' on an ant hill...things were not pretty after that...

Life and Liz: DID YOU GET IT ON VIDEO!

Tsubaki: No...Gomen

Life: damn...oh well...KID

Kid: *Runs*

Life: * holds up soul cookie * Patty...

Patty: heheheheeheh * tackles Kid *

Kid: NOOOOO PATTY WHY YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEEEEEEEEE

Life: good girl *gives soul cookie* Now...Kid...

Kid: WAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Life:...now...Kid * holds up 8 soul cookies *

Kid:* writes name on billboard ten times * GIVE MEH THE COOKIE

Life:*gives cookies*

Kid: YAYZ

Life: LIZ!

Liz: EH?

Life: *holds up lead pipe*

Liz: fine...

Life: works everytime..Stein...do your thing

Stein: *holds up sharp things* can do~

1 hour later

Liz: WTF I LOOK SO PRETTY

Patty: YAAAAAAAAAAA

Kid: YOU ARE SO EQUAL AHHHHHHH

Life: I DON'T KNOW WHAT WERE YELLING ABOUT!

Stein: I HAVE SIX TOES!

Soul Eater cast and Life: ...

Stein: I stole one from Spirit...

Life:...Ok...PATTY!

Patty: hehehehehe 7 TIMES HAHAHAHAHAH

Kid: 7? **WHY CAN'T IT BE 8?**

Life: STFU!

Soul: not cool

Maka: ummm...

Tsubaki: eh?

Life: SPIRIT!

Spirit: KAMI! I LUV YOU! COME HOMEEEEE-

Maka: MAKA-CHOP!

Spirit: X_X

Life: Thank you Maka...OHHHHH CRONA~

Crona:...

Life: well?

2 hours later

Crona: h-h-her- DONE!

Life: *Reads*

Life is now sitting in the emo corner

Shadow Of The Fire: * comes out of nowhere * well since Life is emo now... I will do the show for her-

Life: *PUNCHES!* **YOUR IN MY SPOT! MOVE!**

Shadow Of The Fire: * Runs off with Excaliber *

Life: how da hell did excaliber get in my bedroom?

Black*Star And Kid: *Excaliber face*

Life: ASURA STOP BEING A JACKASS WIMP AND GET OT HERE!

Asura: ummmm... Iam not Asura...I am Lindsay Lohan...

Life: * points bazooka * **TELL ME OR DIE...AGAIN**

Asura: Peanut butter, iam afaid of peanutbutter

Life is now head desking with laughter

lacnnc gfkgsnadnbj,adsnbxglnmzvvcgdlhglgyogrn,

Life is now recovering...

Life: ok...I feel better now...JUSTIN

Justin: eh?

Life: Do your dare...

Justin: * changes song *

Life: eh...well that was easy...MARIE!

Marie: Hm?

Life: SPEEDDATE!

Marie: OK!

1 day later...

Marie: Iam getting married!

Life: WOW...* points bazooka * MAKE ME FLOWER GIRL!

Marie: OK!

Life: When is it?

Marie: tomarrow...

Next day...

Marie: I CAN'T BELEIVE HE STOOD ME UP!

Life: I can't beleive he ran off with Excaliber's _Sister..._

Marie: WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Life: ...MOVING ON~...STEIN!

Stein: M'k

Spirirt: YAYZ RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS!

Life:...

Later

Life: ugh Iam so bored...HEY! are we forgetting something...?

Oh well, I guess everyone is having _ fun_ with out me...

well, gotto go-

Excaliber come into veiw

OH SHIT NOT AGAIN!

*Throws soul cookie at Shadow Of The Fire's head and jumps on a Unicorn*

**RUNNNNNNN FORRRR YOURRRRR LIVESSSSSS**

*Screen goes black*


	7. RANDOM PEOPLE!

HI HI HI~

Helloooooooo LETS GET STARTED!

Discaimer:HOLY MUTHER FUKIN SH-

Life: HIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Soul Eater cast: AWWWWW FUCK!

Life:hehehhehehe Okay Okay I know I haven't updated for a while *runs from angry mob* BUT IAM BACK NOW!

Kid: Again...FUCK

Life: LOL okay today we are gonna be doing _**2**_ Peoples dares this chapter!

Black*Star: AWWWWW SHI-

Life: YAYZ The first one is from:

Aku12

Everone listens to excalibers story while i steal chrona and train her to deal with stuff

also

Medusa be nice to arachne

asura gp outside

maka no chopping me

and life you do my dares please

Life: ( insert evil laugh here )

Asura: NOOOOOOOOO-

Life: STFU!

Asura: ...

Life: Ready...Set...EXCALIBER! AKU12!

Aku12: *steals Crona and teaches him/her to deal with stuff*

Crona: I don't know how to deal with this!

Aku12 and Life: DEAL WITH IT DAMMNIT!

Crona: ...

Aku12: *puts Crona back and jumps out a window*

Life: Where the hell did that window come from? OH WELL!

Excaliber: FOOL! My story began in the 12 cent-

5 hours later...

Excaliber: And then the fool smelled my dick...anyone confused?...FOOL!

Everyone: O_O

Life: AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Excaliber: *fart*

Life: EXCALIBER! **DIE!**

Excaliber: *jumps off window*

Life: AGAIN? where do the hell do these windows come from! UGH anyway...MEDUSA!

Medusa: Arachane...Y-you were a-always a n-nice s-sister...

Aku12: * video tapes *

Magic jac: *jumps out of nowhere* HOLY GUNZUNAS!

Life: WTF Magic jac? HOW DA HELL YOU GET HERE!

Magic jac: I JUMP THROUGH WALL! * does random dance *

Life: Ummmmmm ok...

Aku12: ASURA!

Asura: 

Life: **DO...IT...OR...BE...RAPED...BY...FLUFFY...***holds up a cat*

Magic jac and Aku12: FORGET THAT! * teams up and pushes Asura out a window * THE WINDOW COME IN HANDY THIS TIME!

Life: LMFAO!

Asura: 

Life: does that count as going outside?

blackbloodbaby: * jumps out of airplane * WHEEEEEEE I WANNA JOIN THE PARTY!

Life: WTF?

Shadow of the fire: * breaks down door * ME TOO!

Life: GAH! RANDOM PEOPLE ARE CRASHING MY TRUTH OR DARE

: * jumps up behind Life * HI~

Life: IF ONE MORE PERSON CRASHES MY PARTY IMM GONNA-

Tsukiko-Chama: *walks in calmly* Oh...Hello...

Life:...*DIES*

blackbloodbaby:...I think she would be happy if we went on with the show...

The Random People:...yea...

Shadow Of The Fire: YAYZZZZ!

: MAKA!

Aku12: YOU MUST **SWEAR!**

Maka:...I swear I will never Maka-Chop you...

Soul: EH!

Aku12: YAY

Magic Jac: LOL * does another random dance *

Tsukiko-Chama: WAS THAT IT! AWWWWWW DANG

Shadow Of The Fire: NOPE!

blackbloodbaby: Magic Jac...do the honors...

Magic Jac: Ahem...I-

: The Dares are:

Magic Jac

These are always fun!

Crona: Betch slap Mudusa and run like hell.

Mudusa: If you ever catch Crona, beat him with this rubber band!

Kid + Black*Star: Dress up as Mario and Luigi and go rescue Maka from Soul.

Soul: Dress up like Bowser and don't complain on how uncool it is.

Ragnorok: Truth-Why do you bully Crona so much?

Magic Jac: *glares at *

: oh shit...

Magic Jac: *chases after *

: *runs like hell*

blackbloodbaby: GAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Aku12: LOL

Shadow Of The Fire: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Tsukiko-Chama: Hey...wheres the soul eater cast?

All the random people look over to see the Soul Eater cast trying to escape.

Random People: **GET THEM! *** ties them up *

Black*Star: DAMMNIT!

Magic Jac: Ok...Ready

Aku: Set...

blackbloodbaby:GO!

Shadow Of The Fire: CRONA!

Crona: * bitch slaps Medusa *

Medusa: why you little...

Crona is now running like HELL

Medusa: *catches crona and beats with rubber band *

Crona: WAHHHHH

blackbloodbaby: HOW DARE YOU...* holds up one of Life's lead pipes *

The rest of The Random People: HOLY- TAKE COVER!

Medusa: *running for her life*

blackbloodbaby: *chases after her*

: ummmmm ok...

Tsukiko-Chama: Weird..

Shadow Of The Fire: ...KID!...BLACK*STAR!

Kid and Black*Star: fine...*dresses up like Mario and Luigi*

Aku12: NOW SO-

cutycutecute randomly burst through the walls and starts running in a circle

cutycutecute: HI I WANNA JOIN! I FOUND A CARROT *throws carrot at Ragnarok*TAKE THAT CARROT STEALER!

Aku12: ...

Magic Jac: NOW SOUL!

Soul: Shit...*dresses up like bowser*...ugh...

blackbloodbaby: *takes pic*

Soul: WHAT THE-

blackbloodbaby: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH

Shadow Of The Fire: Thats scary...

Tsukiko-Chama and : *randomly pushes cutycutecute out a window*

cutycutecute: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

MangaWolf: (at the bottem) *looks up* What th-

cutycutecute: *lands on MangaWolf* Hi~

MangaWolf: X_X

Aku12: KID! BLACK*STAR! * holds up a lead pipe from Life's room * SAVE MAKA!

Maka: EH?

Kid and Black*Star push Soul off a cliff, saving Maka

Maka: ...Soul...?

blackbloodbaby: BOOYAH!

Shadow Of The Fire: Ummmmmm Soul?

Rest: *Staring at blackbloodbaby*

blackbloodbaby: hehehehehehe

Tsukiko-Chama: Ok..Last one

Magic Jac: RAGNAROK!

Ranarok: wut?

: well...why?

Ragnarok: Because I want food...GIMME DA CARROT!

: *running for her fricking life*

Aku12: well that was random...

Shadow Of The Fire: Well that was it for today... hope you enjoyed the sho-

Life: *comes back to life* Hmm? wut I miss

Everyone: * Staring at Life *

Life: * holds up a lead pipe gun filled with soul cookies and shoots the random people *** WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SHOW!**

The Random People: RUNN FOR YOUR LIVVVVVES...* opens mouths and catches soul cookies *

Ragnarok: Send more dares so I can see everyone get tortured! SEND SOME WITH SOMA IN IT!

blackbloodbaby: wut?

Maka: EHHHHH?

A soul cookie has hit the camra

*Screen goes black*


	8. PLOTT

WATS UP MY PEOPLE OF DA WORLD? 8D *Randomly dies*

I hate my self...I havent updated in like...EVAH! *dies*

IAM BACK NOW~~~ *random happy dance*

I say what now?

Disclaimer: WHAT DA DUCKING BUCKET-

Maka: can someone please shut up her constant rambling?

Crona: I dont know how to deal wiith this...

Black*Star: DON'T INGORE THE BOYWONDER! I WILL SURPASS GOD DANMIT I DESERVE-

Life: STFU!

Black*Star: yes ma'm...

Life: OK! We do dare's now! First is:

DeadlySereneGrace:

Crona: Scream "ILOVEYOU!" in Kid's face.

Kid: Make out with me. C:

Soul: Declare your love for Maka!

Maka: Act retarded.

Black*Star: Say "I SUCK!"

Tsubaki: Squeeze your own chest

Life: *nods head* I approve...

Kid: WHAT THE FUC-

Life:*hits him with lead pipe* NO CUSSING YOU PEICE OF SHIT

Liz:...But you just-

Kid: IAM GARBAGE! IAM GARBAGE! NO~ WHY MUST I HAVE THREE LINES ON THE SIDE OF MEH HEAD NOOOOOOOOO~ *dies*

Life: *pokes him* ...hes dead...yayz...

Crona: *Goes over to his body* Do I- Does this mean I dont have to- I-I-Gulp...

Life: *points lead pipe* do it...OR DA BANNANA GETS IT * holds up bannana *

Crona: okay...*takes deep breath*_** I LOVE YOU KID**_!

Kid: *comes back to life then dies again with a WTF face on*

Life: ...I think you shouted to loud...

Soul: holy... it Crona is a guy then this is gayyyyyyy

Patty: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Life:...um Kid? you have to do your dare...

Kid: * comes back to life * Danm... *makes out with DeadlySereneGrace*

DeadlySerenceGrace: *dies of happieness*

Maka and Liz: ummm...lol?

Life: SOUL!

Soul:...No..Its uncool...

Maka: ...-_-...

Life: DIEEEEEEEEEEEE

Soul: OKAY OKAY! *Takes deep breath* Maka...I love you...

Life: *barfs up sparkles and princess rainbow unicorns*

Maka: AWWWWWW MAKA-CHOP AWWWWW *kisses*

Soul: *sitting on ground clutching his head with lip marks on his forehead...and looks like a tomato*

Life: OKAYYYYYYYYYY moving on!

Patti: *kicks Kid's still unmoving body* HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE

Life: Creepy...BLACK*STAR!

Black*Star: NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRR NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Life: If you don't do your dare then we will never get to the Tsubaki sqweez chest dare...And...*holds up a bannna with a poorly drawn Marker WTF face on the peel*

Black*Star: Chest...Bannana...Boobies...I SUCK

Liz: O_O *OMG*

Patty: O H O *Epic Laughter*

Maka: O_o *Pervert...*

Life: ...

DeadlySerenceGrace: TSUBAKI! MAKE BLACK*STAR PROUD!

Tsubaki: ...*Sqweezes Own Chest* -_-

Black*Star: *nosebleed*

Soul: *looks away and stuffs face into Maka's boobs*

Maka: WTF

Kid: *wakes up and sees Tsubaki swezzing own chest then dies again*

Life: BLACKMAIL!

DeadlySerenceGrace: *high fives Life*

Life: WHOO! Okay... thats it for today... so goodbye everyon-

Ox: *Walks in angry* HEY! I should be in this chapter! not that flat chest-

Life: AHHHH NERD! HURRY MY LOYAL FANS! ATTACK!

DeadlySerenceGrace,blackbloodbaby,Magic Jac, Tsukiko-Chama, Shadow Of The Fire and all my other loyal fans attack the (EVIL) Nerd

Ox: **HOLY SHIT *DIES***

Life: BOOYAH!

blackbloodbaby: *standing over dead body* Hehehehehehe

Shadow Of The Fire: *takes pics*

Tsukiko-Chama: *cuts in screenshot and starts doing poses*

Life and DeadlySerenceGrace:YOUR IN MEH SPOT! *pushes over cliff that apperered out of NOWHERE*

Tsukiko-Chama: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~

Magic Jac: *looks up* WHAT DA DUC-

Tsukiko-Chama: *lands on Magic Jac*

Life: Day ja vu...

blackbloodbaby: ALL FANS OVER HERE PLZ!

All fans are now plotting in the corner of the room...

Life:...Okay..Well, thats it for the chapter..So I guess this is Goodbye for now-

Magic Jac: *Attacks, gags and locks in Shinigami's mirror

Shinigami and Life: WTF HEY!

DeadlySerenceGrace: HEHEHEHE Now we will control the next chapter!

All fans laugh and continue plotting...when Tsukiko-Chama notices something...

Tsukiko-Chama: HOLY- THE CAMRAS STILL ON!

Aku12: *pops out of NOWHERE* **DIE RANDOM VEIWER! ***Attaks camra*

*Screen goes blank*

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

_No soul cookies? ):_** R&R?**


	9. I'm BACK

Disclaimer: …I got banned from eBay…enough said…

Life: WATTT UPPPP!

Loyal Fans: *tied up and gagged*

Life: HEHEHEH I got meh sow back while u were gone….

Bj: NOOOOOO THEY GAVE MEH COFFEE!

Life: LEAD PIPE POWERS GO!

Bj: *dies*

Life: ALRIGHTY THEN we'll be doing two dares today…so it gonna be long since I made u wait *STUPID FACE POWERS GO!*

Deadlyreaperkitty

Heey! Make kid turn into a black cat with three sanzu lines and go on a date with blair. ;) that would make me happy as I is writing story bout that Riyt now. Also, make asura nice, liz and patty into giraffes and get soul to go to a nerd shop wearing nerd stuff. Then make blackstar wear pink and hang out with Excalibur ( the swine)

Life: WHOO Lets get started….MAKA *RANDOM FANFICTION POWERS GO!*

Maka: *Turns into black cat with sanzu lines* WTF

Kid: She looks like me in cat form…

Soul: :D

Liz: :0

Patty: XD

Life: GO ON A DATE W/ BLAIR NOW!

Maka: NOOOOOOOOO

Life: *Holds up lead pipe*

Maka: …..*Goes on date*

3 hours later

Maka is now dying on the floor looking like she just robbed the lingerie store.

Soul: Maka….?

Life: XD… OKAY Asura's turn! *RANDOM FANFICTION POWERS GO!*

Asura: *turns nice* OH LOOK! A KITTY *picks up Maka*

Soul: NOOOOO *tackles*

Life: LOL? OH WELL….LIZ! PATTY!

Liz and Patty: *turns into giraffes*

Liz: WTF

Patty: YESSSS *dies of happyieness*

Life: LOOK PATTY U HAVE SPOTS!

Kid: WUT? OMG PATTY GO 2 THE DOCTERS!

Liz: NOOOOOO *jumps off cliff*

Life: ? okay….Soul?

In the midst of Liz and Patty, Soul has escaped with Maka to **CANANDA**

Life: Ugh…Oh well *unties fans and lets them lose*

Fans: *attacks Soul and Maka*

Life: WOW I didn't know they could run that fast to cananda lol

Fan: *Dresses Soul in nerd clothes*

Fan-Girls: NERD SOUL! SO CUTE!

Soul: NOOOOOOOO

Life: *Pushes off cliff*

_**SILENCE**_

Everyone: …..No comment…

Life: Wut? I had 2 do it! They ruining the fun part of life…wait..has anyone seen Black*Star

Everyone looks over to the pile of dead flesh in the corner

Life: Fans! Dress him in a pink bunny out fit!

Black*Star: *in pink bunny outfit*

Liz and Soul: *Take pics*

Patty: BLACKMAIL HEHEHE

Maka: That Is if he lives to use it…

Life: OH SWINE~~~~

Swine: *walks in* BAKA

Life and everyone whos not dead yet: ANNOYING!

Swine: *jumps up and down on Black*Star* BOUNCY HOUSE FOOL!

Black*Star: *wakes up* WTF *dies w/ horried look on face*

Life:…..*epic face*

Soul: NOOOOOO

Life: I thought u died of nerdy ness

Soul: Nope! :D

Life: ummm NEXT!

ShadowOfTheFire

I TOOK OVER THE SHOW! YEAAAH

Soul: Truth, Tell everything about that date and what happened after(You can post this as an oneshot)

Maka: I dare you to engange Shinigami in a chop-duel

Black*star: I dare you to take Kid to the DWMA and break off the left pillar

Tsubaki: As seen in the manga, you are the horniest one, so deal with that

Death the Kid: I dare you to watch Black*stars' dare and deal with it

Liz: I dare you to acept all Kid trows at you for an entire day

Patty: Truth, what is your biggest wish?

Shinigami: Truth, who won the duel between you and Maka

Blair: I dare you to take Spirit out and get completly wasted

Stein: I dare you to videotape the last dare

Excaliber: I dare you to go for three days without saying BAKA(FOOL)! Or sleep with Life, you chosse

Azusa(Deathscythe): I dare you to with Blair and Spirit

Marie: I dare you to have dinner with Stein

Joe Buttataki: Truth, what is the best coffee you have ever had?

Life: …..DUCK YEAH~….wait…*looks closer_*** I SLEEP W/ EXCAIBER?**_

Ebon: Hph…LUCKY!

Life: ehhhhh k…..S-soul?

Soul: hmm?

Life: *recovers* ONE-SHOT TIME *goes and writes a one-shot*

Soul: YAYZ *gay face*

Life: K its gonna be done soon and in the one-shots around…7/20/2011? YEP, maybe before that!

Soul: *slumps* AWWWW

Life: STFU!

Soul: *dies*

Life: MAKA~

Maka Vs Shinigami!

Kid: I Have my bets on father

Life: Maka is so gonna win

8 Days later…

Life and Kid: I cant believe we both lost…

Liz: What I cant believe is that EXCALIBER won!

Excaliber: FOOL!

Life: ugh…BLACK*STAR~

Black*Star: *cracks knuckles* gladly *brakes piller*

Kid: NOOOO WUT HAVE U DONEEEEE *meltdown, and starts humping the floor*

Liz: *covers eyes* EWWWW

Life: *taking Pics* OKAY BLACKMAIL DONE…..OH TSUBAKI!

Tsubaki: Holy-

Life: *pushes Black*Star and Tsubaki into a closet* hehehehe * turns on secret camra and lets everyone watch*

Liz: WHOA look at those moves

Soul: Why cant I do that to Maka?

Maka :O

Patty: GO! GO! GO!

Life: *out cold*

4 hours later they come out…

Life: *wakes up* gahhhh uh wait…..Kid….

Kid: *stops humping the floor and stands up* I'm okay….i swear….

Life: right…

Kid: *falls over dead*

Life: well, he delt with it…

Maka: for about three seconds….

Life: Oh WELL~ Liz!

Liz: I have 2 do that all the time…cant that just be a funny one-shot instead?

Life: Okay! I'll come out bout the time the other one does…Patty!

Patty: I wanna Army of giraffs!

Life and Liz: figures…

Maka and Soul: :/

Life: Shinigami!

Shinigami:...sadly..Excaliber…

FAKE GASP

Life: lol…Blair!

Next day~

Spirit: *stubles in* wut up guys?

Blair: *giggles*

Life: STEIN!

Stein: *holds up video tape* right here~

We all watch the video tape

_Spirit walks into the bar and gets drunk; hits on Excalibur's sister, then disappears, the next day the new said that a red haired man robbed the local bank. Azuza is also seen in the robbery as well_

Azuza: Life, will you please..

Life: *pushes Spirit out the window*

Spirit: WHEEEEEEE-*dies*

Life: for once iam greatful theres nowone below to cushion the fall. EXCALIBER!

Excaliber: I CHOOSE TO SLEEP W/ Li-* gets beaten and gagged*

Life: hehehehehe *puts tape over his mouth*

3 days later

Life: SEE he hasn't said fool in three days….I"M SAVED~~~

Excaliber *in head* NOOOOOO

Life: Okaydokie~Marie~~~

Next Day

Marie came back w/ scars all over her body and a stupid grin on her face.

Shinigami: Looks like somebody had some fun~

Life: fufufufufufu well I guess that's it… FOR NOW

Excaliber: *Fart*

Life: NOOOO RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

*Screen goes black*


End file.
